


【团兵】八字不合 #06

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	【团兵】八字不合 #06

（6）

黑色奥迪在夜色中平稳地行驶，最终静悄悄地驶进了埃尔文公寓楼的地下车库。

“利威尔，醒醒，我们到了。”金发男人找了个角落的空位把车停好，转头轻声呼唤缩在副驾位里合着双目貌似已经陷入熟睡的人，“这么晚了你再开车回去我也不太放心，不然今晚就住我家吧……利、利威尔，你怎么了？”那双突然睁开却隐隐泛着水光的漆黑眼瞳对上他的眼，令埃尔文不由自主地大吃了一惊。

利威尔……在哭？！

他那位冷硬果敢、无坚不摧、气势凌厉的男朋友此刻竟然眼眶泛红眼角噙泪而那显然不是因为打哈欠或是被他操得狠了导致的生理性泪水而是货真价实的……眼泪？

埃尔文从没想过会在利威尔那张表情不甚丰富的脸上看到这样的神情，一时间竟有些发愣。利威尔飞快地别过眼，难堪地抬手快速抹了一下眼睛，嘴里嘟囔道：“看屁啊你。”

“到底怎么了？”埃尔文锲而不舍地追问，拉过对方的手紧紧攥在手里。

黑发青年沉默着不开口，一言不发地扭头看向窗外。深夜的地下车库安静得连一根针掉在地上都清晰可闻，而这样的安静蔓延到了车里，令这狭小的空间沉寂得可怕。埃尔文并不催促他，只是耐心地坐在旁边，把掌心里的那只手握得更紧了点。良久后他听见对方带了抹鼻音的嗓音低低地响起：“埃尔文……我不想跟你分开……”

“好端端的，说这个干嘛呢。”埃尔文被这话戳得生疼，“谁都不能把我们分开，即使是你自己想把你从我身边夺走也不行。”

“可是大师说……”利威尔转过头来看他，从那双黑眼睛里透出来的难过像巨石一样沉甸甸地压在了埃尔文心上。

“我才不信那些歪门邪道，什么八字不合，都是危言耸听罢了。”埃尔文急急地打断了他。

“你也不能否认他的确说中了很多事。”

埃尔文沉默了。还真是很邪门，他们在庙里烧香时一位仙风道骨的老和尚站在旁边瞅了他们半晌，后来悠悠地叹了口气，像是很遗憾似的摇摇头，背着手走开了。利威尔觉得奇怪，赶过去再三追问，那位老和尚才道出原委。

「二位是否觉得近来诸多不顺，霉运缠身？」

「可否将你们的出生时刻告知与我？」

「如此便是了，二位原本都是好命之人，只可惜天生八字不合，你们在一起越是亲密便越是相克，若想摆脱厄运还是趁早分开的好。」

科学派埃尔文见老和尚这番话成功地让他的恋人变了脸色，正想指责对方这话毫无科学依据分明一派胡言装神弄鬼目的也无非就是想骗他们花钱消灾，孰料老和尚就像洞悉了他的念头一般，不慌不忙地一一点出他们近来遭遇过的倒霉事故，虽不是面面俱到，但总体也都说得八九不离十，令埃尔文霎时无言以对。唯物主义战士埃尔文坚定的科学世界观再次受到了来自不明神秘力量的冲击。末了对方惋惜地叹道，看你们二人命中羁绊深刻，想必要让你们分开也不是件易事，只是这八字不合的影响说大可大说小可小，轻则让你们诸事不顺，重则只怕性命堪虞，分是不分端看你们自己了。

埃尔文当时觉得很邪乎，不过听过就算数，并没往心里去，没想到利威尔却一直惦记到现在。

“既然已经知道是怎么回事了……”利威尔强压下翻涌于心的苦楚，死死盯住自己紧握的拳头故作平静地说道，“不然我们还是先分开一段时间，等找到解决办法再说，你觉得呢？”

“我做不到。”埃尔文将他一把拽过来，手臂用力地圈住他的肩膀，力道大得活像要把他揉进自己的身体里。“我做不到。”他在他黑发恋人的耳边又低声重复了一遍，沉下去的尾音不易觉察地微微发着颤。

利威尔不自觉地抬起手回抱住他，好半天才吸了吸鼻子，闷闷地开口：“可如果真是因为我的缘故让你受到伤害的话，我这辈子都不会原谅自己的。”

这话听得埃尔文鼻头一酸，内心的感动泛滥得一塌糊涂。他更加用力地抱紧了对方，喃喃地说：“不会有事的，利威尔，先不论那个说法是真是假，退一万步讲，即便是真的，大师不也为我们指点了化解的办法么。”

“那个……”提到化解的办法，利威尔不由得深深皱起了眉头，“让你把发型换成严格的三七分和让我每餐必须吃香菇也就算了，不能同床是什么鬼？！”

“他说就是因为我们先前太亲密了，要转运的话只能下剂猛药……”

“妈的，只能看不能吃还不如让我去死。”利威尔烦躁地低声抱怨道，从埃尔文的怀抱里挣脱出来伸手去开车门，“我就不信找不出别的法子来化解，你也别管这事了，交给我吧——唔——”他被一股大力重新拉了回去，男人的气息瞬间将他整个笼罩住，而他则在这个突如其来的亲吻中逐渐放软了身体。

“我爱你。”埃尔文捧起他的脸颊，深深地看进他的眼底，“就算上天注定我们不应该在一起，你也永远是我最爱的、于我而言最为重要的人，即使是死亡也不能将我们分开。”他的眼神还是那么深邃，他的声音也还是那么好听。他曾无数次用那样低沉悦耳的声音对他倾吐过爱意，可没有任何一次能与这次相比拟。那郑而重之的誓言，鲜明地烙印进了他的生命，仿佛与他的心跳交织在一起，连灵魂都跟着轻轻颤栗起来。

一股即将与全世界做抗争的悲壮感油然而生，利威尔再也顾不得那么多，手摸索到仪表盘上按了个按键，埃尔文所在的驾驶座靠背便缓缓往后躺倒，他也顺势跨了过去骑坐在男人身上，奋力扒拉起对方的皮带来。

埃尔文仰面躺在后仰的座位上，听任利威尔在他身上为所欲为。单人座椅上叠了两个人，空间顿时显得局促而狭小，手脚也有些伸展不开。利威尔屁股抵着方向盘，手上的动作越发急躁，好半天才解决了那根坚韧不拔的皮带，转而朝下一个目标进攻。裤链被拉下的时候埃尔文按住了利威尔的手：“在这儿？”

“在这儿。”

“不分开了？”男人的话语隐约透出些许笑意，调侃的语气惹得利威尔恼羞成怒，一拳砸向他的肩膀。

“妈的，分个屁，就算死也要死在一块儿。”他的恋人俯下身来舔他的耳垂，舔完了嫌不过瘾又用牙齿叼住那块小小的软肉轻轻厮磨。

“不能同床呢？”

“谁他妈还管那个，再说了，临死前还得管顿饱饭呢。”

埃尔文闻言满意地低声笑了，偏过头去追逐利威尔的唇瓣，与他交换了一个缠绵悱恻的吻。

“我要舔你。”待他们双唇分开，利威尔撑起身凝视着被他压在身下的男人，这么宣布道。他蹬掉脚上的鞋子，在埃尔文身上掉了个头，迫不及待地把对方的内裤褪到腿根，那根尺寸可观的大东西挣脱了布料的束缚，像有生命似的微微弹动着，耀武扬威地竖在利威尔面前。伸手握住粗壮的茎身上下捋动，密布于上的根根血管仿佛都带着蓬勃的生命感鼓胀跳动，利威尔感受着手心里的火热，随后把脸也凑近了些让那颗硕大的头部抵在自己脸颊上来回磨蹭。

他在那头点火，他的男朋友自然也不甘落于人后。现在这个69的姿势倒是正中埃尔文下怀，手边没有润滑的东西，一切便只能靠自己了。他麻利地把利威尔的裤子连内到外一并拉下堆在对方因为跪姿而屈起的膝弯处，两只大手掐上对方紧实的臀肉将那两片白皙的臀瓣往左右分开，露出了隐藏在臀缝中那个隐秘之处。指尖探了过去，轻轻戳刺入口的中心，时不时还搔刮边缘的褶皱，指腹也不间断地画着圈按压那个紧小柔软的入口。利威尔受了刺激，不自觉地朝前一缩，不想头撞上了方向盘。他恼怒地摸摸额头，迁怒地把男人的命根前端一口含进了嘴里，牙齿也很不老实，轻轻磕碰着头冠下沿。埃尔文的眼神瞬间暗了暗，一只手啪地拍了下他的屁股示意他别太调皮，另一手则撤回手指换上了自己的舌头。滑腻灵活的舌尖突然闯入体内，带来的刺激无法言喻，利威尔难耐地扭动身体，想要呻吟嘴里却被男人傲人的阳具塞得满满当当，只能发出几声模糊的咿唔鼻音。他努力张大嘴巴调整姿势好让自己稍微轻松点，不料对方却坏心眼地不给他喘息的机会，下身开始缓慢地向上挺动，把那根粗长的东西更深地往他嘴里送。不断分泌而出的晶亮涎水顺着合不拢的嘴角往下流淌，沾湿了男人的茎身和根部的耻毛，利威尔握住阴茎吸吮舔弄，发出了淫靡的啧啧水声。而这边埃尔文用舌头润湿扩张着利威尔的下体，脑中却充斥着对方那张小嘴此刻卖力吞吐自己男根的样子，下身不由得又摇晃着涨大了几分。

“埃、埃尔文……”利威尔吐出嘴里的阴茎，喘着气催促道。

“转过来。”埃尔文拍拍他的后背示意。别说利威尔受不了，他自己也已经到了快要爆炸的边缘。

利威尔手脚并用艰难地转过身，顺势踢掉了碍事的裤子，叉开两条光腿跪在埃尔文身侧，闭起眼睛无力地靠在男人宽阔的肩头。埃尔文探手向下握住自己的硬挺调整了一下方向，抵住闭合的穴口便往上用力一挺。

“……嗯……”入口被强行撑开带来的火辣刺痛令利威尔发出了一声难受的闷哼，没有润滑对他而言还是有些辛苦，埃尔文按捺住冲刺的欲望暂时停下了动作，温柔地亲吻那双紧紧闭起来的黑眼睛。

好在这样的煎熬并没有持续很久，两个人对彼此的身体已经再熟悉不过，埃尔文熟知怎么减轻利威尔的痛苦，利威尔也配合地调整起呼吸放松自己的身体，待最初的不适过去之后，利威尔动动腰，示意埃尔文可以继续了。这下男人不再客气，耸动起精壮的腰杆往上用力刺入，将自己的分身深深地埋入温暖湿热的甬道里。肠壁被拓开又不自觉地收缩，将蛮横的入侵者紧紧包裹其中，像有生命似的吸嘬起硕大的龟头。每当他退出时，紧小的穴口也牢牢箍住他粗壮的茎身毫不放松，仿佛对他的离去依依不舍。埃尔文感受着火热内壁的阵阵蠕动，无边的快感直冲上脑际，满足得几乎就要嘶吼出声。他更加用力地撞击着趴伏在自己身上的恋人，狂乱的吻雨点般落在对方皱起的眉心、绯红的眼角和半开的湿润唇瓣，只觉得真是爱透了怀里这个人。

利威尔的呻吟被他撞得支离破碎，断断续续的喘息声与粗重的呼吸声相互交织，充斥在这个狭小的空间内。两人的身体严丝合缝地紧紧贴在一起，一个抽送顶弄一个摆腰迎合，你来我往密不可分，轿车的车身都随着他们激烈的动作而摇晃起来。

虽说深夜的地下车库应该鲜有人至，可也难说会不会遇到巡逻的保安。两个人在公共场所这么瞎胡来还是第一次，随时可能会被人发现的紧张感萦绕在心头，反而比平常更加兴奋。利威尔出了一身汗，洇湿的发丝贴在脸上，被埃尔文抚上他脸颊的手指爱怜地拨开。身下的男人抓住他的臀肉用力往下按压，持续而凶悍地攻击着他最敏感的那处，瞬间升腾而起的快感如浪潮般在身体里拍击翻涌，体内每个细胞都像被点燃了似的，火热滚烫的感觉一路延烧到指尖末梢。他不自觉地抠紧了男人的肩膀，手指深陷进对方的肌肉，忘情地喊出了声。

“……到、要到了……埃尔文……”

埃尔文感觉到抵在他和利威尔小腹之间那根坚硬如铁的东西跳动了几下，温热的液体随之喷涌而出，湿哒哒地沾满了他们的肚腹，他也再难以克制，快速戳刺十数下后尽数交代在了恋人的体内。

这无疑是他们近来干得最爽的一次。利威尔筋疲力尽地趴在埃尔文身上，觉得连日来紧绷的神经终于得到了放松。他回味着刚才那令人头皮发麻的快感，满足地眯起了眼睛。

“利威尔。”他的恋人圈住他的腰，抬手轻轻拍着他的脸颊柔声唤道。

“嗯？”他已经累得连眼皮都不想抬了，迷迷糊糊地应了一声。

“我们……顺利做完了呢。”

“嗯……”

“没有巡视的保安，没有突然出现的路人，也没有半途发生地震什么的。”

“……你到底想说什么？”利威尔现在只想好好睡一觉，无上的快感之后紧跟而来的是无边的疲倦，此刻他的脑子已经变成了一团浆糊无法正常地思考了。

他那位聪明得不像话的男朋友沉吟片刻，若有所思地开口。

“我在想，大师说的不能同床……也许是字面上的意思。”


End file.
